


Puzzle

by fawatson



Category: The Mask of Apollo - Mary Renault
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikeratos and Thettalos try to find the solution to the Gordian Knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally posted to:** maryrenaultfics at LiveJournal on 14/02/2012  
>  **Originally written for:** MRF's Valentine's Day Challenge 2012  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no profit from them.   
> **Acknowledgements:** Inspired by one line of the Valentine’s Day 2012 prompt: “All that had gone before had left no trace”  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Melpomene is the muse for tragedy.

“Why are we doing this?” Nikeratos asked.

“Because he ought to be King.”

“He is king already, Thettalos.”

“King of them _all_.”

“We are not soldiers,” protested Nikeratos. But Alexander, it seemed, was more powerful than Melpomene.

“I carry no spear,” came the calm reply.

“Just stylus and wax tablet.”

“ _Someone_ must have recorded how to unravel that damned knot,” muttered Thettalos. He thrust another scroll at Nikeratos. “Here – _you_ look.”

They worked through the night. At dawn Nikeratos paused. “If there was once a record, there is no trace now. Why untie it anyhow? He _could_ just cut it.”


End file.
